


Time Doesn't Give A Peck About Your 'Chronology'

by Agent3Novi



Series: TPOH x AHIT AU stuff [3]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), The Property of Hate
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, It's the TPOH AU again, Major Spoilers Ahead, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, of all the stuff I've written for this AU but don't fit into the nain story quite yet, snipit compilation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi
Summary: (Exactly what it says on the tin, a place for me to post what I've written so far for this AU, even if it doesn't fit into the main story yet.)





	1. The Judge, Jury, and Executioner (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop whoop everyone here that's from the AHIT fandom go read The Property Of Hate
> 
> enjoy

_ Click _ "So child..."

Her head and heart pounded with anger in time with the tin-man's clicking.

_ Click _ "You are a hero..."

The gun was cold in her hands. She gripped it tighter. It became warm.

_ Click _ "That is a monster..."

Her ally- no, her guide- her monster- the  _ traitor _ \- the  _ liar _ \- knelt on the ground, held down by all the others. Voice muted, he could do nothing. He was always a weak coward, wasn't he?

"What do heros do to monsters?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has two endings, go read them if you want.


	2. The Judge, Jury, and Executioner (ending A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**THE MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH APPLIES HERE!!!!**_  
It isn't in detail or anything but!!! He does die!!!

She stepped forward. He leaned back.

She was no longer smiling.

"To the liars..."

She cocked the gun. She may not remember how she knew how to handle it, but then again, she didn't remember most things, not after  _ he _ killed " _ her _ ".

"And the traitors...."

She slipped it into position, the trigger and barrel resting comfortably in her grip.

"And those beyond redemption..."

She smiled a cold smile.

"... Heros give  _ death. _ "

...

The Marketplace floor was stained with much blood that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bad end.


	3. The Judge, Jury, and Executioner (ending B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! There is a death in here, but if you've already read TPOH you know who it is. It isn't explicit but it is implied!

She stepped forward. He leaned back.

She was no longer smiling. She was crying.

"To the liars..."

She fumbled with the gun. It was too heavy and unfamiliar in her grip.

"And the traitors..."

She wondered if she had known how to handle one, before her " _ death _ ".

"And those thought beyond redemption..."

She gave a somber smile.

"...Heros give  _ a second chance _ ."

...

The marketplace was a tin-man, a rifle, and two Heros short that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good end.


	4. Is Home Really Home If You Don't Remember It? (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two endings planned for this story:  
1) Hat Kid forgets and everyone else remembers.  
and 2) Everyone forgets and Hat Kid remembers.
> 
> this is the first part of ending 1.

DJ Grooves is the first to know.

When the hatted girl had stumbled through the glass doors of the studio, he had been in the lobby. As soon as the penguin saw, he immediately ran forward and scooped her up into a hug (she had always liked when he did that, she said he gave good "bear hugs", which was ridiculous, he was a penguin for goodness sake!). She squirmed in this hold. The other birds in the lobby had made their way over to them, eager to see the returned star but respecting their need for space.

Grooves set her down, but didn't quite let go yet. The darling was covered in scratches and scabs and her clothes were torn and dirty.

"Darling, what on  _ earth _ happened to you?" He asked.

She gave him a puzzled stare and looked uncomfortably down at his flippers. He pulled away.

"Darling?"

She tilted her head in question, "... should I know you?"

**Author's Note:**

> These snippets will eventually show up in the main story.


End file.
